


Filthy

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Established Relationship, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Scat, extreme kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 25 - ScatCuriousCat Anon Prompt: So... this is extreme but I think it’s not too much for you (I hope so) but what about scat with dogs? Stiles or Derek or both cleaning a dog’s dirty ass? I see how you like them rimming a dog so I’m interested with them going a bit further.





	Filthy

What they'd already been doing was plenty filthy - the two of them sharing any willing dog, licking furred holes, taking knots, having slavering make out sessions. It was taboo, but they didn't care. They'd found one another on a deep web message board, had arranged to meet up finally, move in together, adopt as many dogs as they could find to fulfill their needs, to become their pack. Stiles went to Derek once they'd decided. Derek was a little older, owned a larger chunk of property in a secluded patch of woods that bumped up to a protected nature preserve, one that didn't allow visitors. It was the perfect place.

They'd made excuses to Stiles' dad. A summer job interning at the forest service with the ranger in charge of the preserve - a job Derek had secured as soon as he had taken control back of his childhood home. It would be followed by housing arrangements in exchange for continued work on the weekends and over breaks, perfect for someone who was considering a dual degree in environmental studies and criminal justice. Time with a police like service as well as spent learning about the needs of preserves. The perfect excuse really, something the sheriff couldn't argue with. Especially not when he ran the expected background check and Derek came up with a pristine record.

The sheriff insisted on moving him in, but he only stayed one night, satisfied by the separate rooms (Stiles wasn't stupid enough to mention their relationship on any level) and the guard dogs who helped keep bears and cougars at bay - some sort of giant white Italian mastiffs that had the sheriff humming his approval and Stiles trying to subtly adjust himself in his pants. It went well, in the end, and they'd had a blissful month of Derek helping Stiles discover the real joys of having dogs. 

Stiles had always wanted them, had known it for as long as he can remember, but his opportunities to explore that had been almost non-existent. But then he'd found Derek on the message boards. They'd spent a lot of time dancing around the inevitable, plenty of time with Derek sending Stiles encoded videos and photos, shown him all the ways he enjoyed Stone and Slade. And they'd counted down the days until Stiles graduated and could move in with him. It was better than Stiles had ever imagined, and he's imagined it so much, just how full he'd be when he was knotted, how amazing it would be to suck those red rockets and lick furred holes. It's been the best month of his life, if he's honest.

It's been hard to be away the last few days, but he couldn't miss his father's birthday, it would be too suspicious and it's not like he could come out and say he missed his boyfriends - because that's what Derek and the pair of mastiffs are. It'll be good though, great even, very soon. He's almost home now, drove all day straight through, has been dying to be back with his lovers. He's already hard in his jeans just thinking about getting to tongue the dogs. He's missed that even more than their knots, had become fairly obsessed with getting his mouth on their holes in the last week before he left. 

Derek's truck isn't in the drive when he finally pulls in, but that's okay because he can see the dogs nosing at the window, massive bodies wriggling in excitement. He doesn't even bother to grab his bag before he's out of the jeep and up the porch steps, unlocking the door with shaking hands. He gets a few steps inside before they can't hold back, barreling into him and knocking him to the carpet. He opens his mouth to their kisses, sucks on their slobbering tongues, and does his best to shimmy out of his shoes and pants. His shirt flies off when he's got a moment with his head free, baring the rest of his skin to their fur, shuddering in pleasure as it rubs over him. 

Stone is the first to turn, giving Stiles his ass, and he hesitates for a moment when he lifts the dog's tail out of the way. Usually they spend some time bathing the dogs before they play, make sure they've got clean holes and cocks to enjoy. It's clear that Derek's been busy, there's grimy streaks over Stone's fur, across his hole. Stiles shouldn't do it, should stop and bathe them, take his time. But he's missed them so much. Missed being able to suck on their pretty holes. And his mouth is watering, just a bit. His mind wondering what it tastes like without an overlay of soapy clean. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't watched porn involving dirty holes, hadn't wondered if he'd enjoy cleaning them up. And it was just him and the dogs, it's not like he couldn't stop if he hated it. He licked his lips and leaned forward.

It tasted exactly how dogshit smelled, he wouldn't lie to himself, try to pretend it wasn't like that. Because it was, it was clear the hole he was lapping at was dirty. The thing was...he didn't hate it. It made his mouth water more, made his cock twitch and leak, made his body tingle at how _dirtybadwrong_ it was. Made him want more. He was grunting when he pushed his tongue past the tight rim, moaning at how much stronger the taste was with his tongue buried inside of Stone, fingers buried in the fur at the dog's hips as he fucked his tongue deep, sucking on each outward thrust. He didn't hear the door open, or the sound of surprise Derek made when saw what Stiles was doing. He did feel the hand on his shoulder, gently asking for his attention, startling him into drawing his mouth back.

"I'm sorry, what?" He knew Derek could smell the shit on his breath with the way the man's nose wrinkled, eyebrows going up in surprise as his brain processed it all.

"Stiles, I haven't had time to bathe them today, I was gone dealing with trespassers." Derek's voice held a little bit of concern, like maybe Stiles hadn't noticed, somehow, and he almost wanted to take the out he was being offered. But he'd never lied to Derek about his fantasies and kinks before, he wasn't going to start now.

"I know...I saw, before I started."

"Then…"

"I don't care. I...I like it. It's, I know it's far, but I want this. Want more, maybe. Than just this." Derek's brows go up again, but Stiles can also see the way his cock is fattening in his pants. He's only mildly surprised when Derek leans down and cups his cheek, draws him into a kiss, slipping his tongue in Stiles' mouth, sucking on Stiles'. Stiles is still kissing him when he feels Derek's mouth start to fill with spit, and he only worries for a moment that it's a precursor to throwing up before Derek is moaning and sucking harder on his tongue. When they finally break, Derek's face is flushed and he's panting, grinding the heel of his palm into his cock. "I haven't gotten to Slade yet, if you...you don't have to, but…"

Derek practically tears his uniform off, kicking his shoes against the wall, before kneeling back on the floor. His hands are trembling a little as he pets Slade's flank, urges the dog to turn, and Stiles can't help but run a soothing hand over Derek's hip, scooting up behind him, wrapping around his body, chin resting on Derek's shoulder. It seems to do the trick, and Derek draws Slade back with less hesitation, lifting his tail out of the way to reveal a pucker just as enticingly dirty as Stone's had been. Stiles has to resist his urge to lean around Derek and fit his mouth to it - he will if Derek changes his mind, but he'll give him a little bit of time to decide.

Derek doesn't need any time at all though, it turns out. He's leaning forward almost as soon as Stiles finishes thinking, and Stiles doesn't even try to stop himself from grinding his cock against Derek's back when he sees the way he's licks and kisses that filthy hole. Derek makes a hungry sound, opens his mouth wide around the dog's furred rim, pushing his tongue deep and sucking on it, and Stiles whines, rutting his cock against Derek's back, wishing he could push his face in too. It sounds obscene, and he loves it, loves seeing Derek flick his tongue over the dog's dirty rim before thrusting it in and out, seeing the drool slip down Derek's chin, where Stiles can lean around him and lick it up, drag Derek into a dirty kiss, noting the difference in taste between the two dogs. 

Stiles is dragged into Derek's lap, big hand wrapped around their cocks together before he can even register he's been moved. They're sucking on each other's tongues, rutting together while the dogs pace around them, occasionally licking their way into the kisses. All Stiles can taste is filthy dog ass, knows that it's the same for Derek, feels elated at how sloppy wet their kisses are, how much precome they're both leaking as they suck on each other's tongues. Tears prickle at his eyes as he comes, slide down his cheeks when Derek follows him over the edge, feels accepted and understood completely, even in something as far as this. 

"I love you." Derek's thumbs sweep beneath his cheeks, gathering his tears and making Stiles look at him, accept the sincerity in his words. It's overwhelming, and he buries his face in Derek's neck, expresses his love back as he clings to him. Stiles never thought he'd have anything even close to what he craved and needed, and he feels so lucky to have found someone who is willing to try it all with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
